


The Farmers Market

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Durins have a booth at the local farmer's market</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farmers Market

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the GatheringFiKi Summer Raffle

It was the last farmer's market of the year and Kili was regretful. Their booth had made a decent bit of money but he liked these markets far more than being cooped up inside. He walked around the booth to straighten up the blueberries and raspberries, the blackberries and rhubarb, all the stuff they were selling. His Ma was already packing up a woman's pie and various lettuces into a reusable bag and he sighed. He went back around the booth to the seller's side and started to check around to make sure they had everything they needed.

He wanted to look at the other booths. The same people were always here but sometimes the staff of the other big farms rotated. Fili was off talking to another nearby booth--Bard and his family sold cheeses, spice rubs and herbs, and fish--but Kili didn't really like them. Fili and Sigrid flirted like nothing else and Tilda kept giving him these doe-eye looks that made Kili terribly uncomfortable. Bard himself was an awesome guy, laid back and chill with a wicked sense of humor, but that wasn't worth the youngest daughter trying to make moves on him.

A bag of rolls hit Kili in the back of his head. He yelped, staggering backwards, and stared at Fili.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"No daydreaming," Fili lectured. He was smiling and bent down to retrieve the rolls he'd bought. "They're day olds for french toast tomorrow," he said. "No biggie if they're hurt a bit on the rock you claim for a head."

Kili rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous."

"I got you cider doughnuts," Fili said. "They've got some other good things too."

"I wish we had the room for an orchard," Kili said.

"No, you don't," Fili said. He set down one of those obnoxious recycled bags full of things he'd picked up from the others around them. "Orchards are a lot of work."

"Never mind," Kili said. "I hate work."

"Obviously," Fili said. He had an apple in one hand and was crunching into it happily. And with a smirk. How did you smirk while biting an apple?

"Hello, boys," their mother said as she approached. "We've sold out of almost all the pies you've made."

"Score," Kili said, accepting the high five Fili held out. "Which went first?"

"The blueberry pie, then the strawberry and rhubarb," Dis said. "We still have quite a few of the blackberry skillet cakes but they're close to gone."

"How about the derby pies or the hand pies?" Fili asked. He continued to crunch the apple until there was nothing left but core.

"We'll have some derby pie for the ride home," Dis said with a smile. She reached out and ruffled Fili's hair. "We can try again on Friday."

Kili looked around. "Mind if we go and grab some lemonade?"

Dis arched a knowing eyebrow and shooed them off. Kili grabbed Fili's hand and dragged him off to get the fresh squeezed lemonade that was magic when it came to alleviating the Boston summer heat. Fili let himself be dragged but demanded they get one of the huge hotdogs from one of the vendors to split. They took their purchases and scooted across the street to sit in the shade of the Boston Public Library. 

"Too bad everyone knows us as brothers," Kili said. "I just want to make out with you right now."

Fili rolled his eyes. "Hedonist."

"I'll remind of that later," Kili said with a smirk. "Especially when you want nothing but getting your head pet and I don't want to. Like a giant cat, you know?"

Fili shrugged and slurped at the lemonade. "Yeah, whatever. You'll be begging to get with this."

Kili rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. "Really? I mean, c;mon, next you'll be quoting Beiber."

Fili watched him for a moment and Kili shook his head, huffing out a tiny laugh, and went to take a bite of the hot dog--only to have Fili smash it in his face. Kili gaped and then pushed the cup of lemonade up so it splattered in Fili's hair, beard, and shirt. Kili could clean up in the library bathroom; Fili would be feeling that lemonade for the rest of the afternoon as the bugs tried to "get with this".


End file.
